Mellifer
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Melissa Wincroft Doug Shellow Elliot Spinella John Coleman |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season5 = X |comics = X |volume2 = X |warlock = X }} A Mellifer (MEL-ə-fər; Lat. mellis "honey" + ferre "to bear") is a bee-like Wesen that appeared in . Characteristics Mellifers have a pretty severe woge: they develop large, blue compound eyes, their mouths sprout external articulated mandibles, and antennae appear on their foreheads. Like many other species, Mellifers are sexually dimorphic, as male Mellifers have far more pronounced features than females. They are able to concentrate their woge to just their hands and arms. Mellifers are linked to natural bees and can control large groups of them, using them to provide cover when needed. The Mellischwuler, or "queen bee" of the Mellifer hive, appears to be superhumanly strong, as one was able to wrestle with a Hexenbiest. It is unclear if other Mellifers share this strength, though one of the illustrations in the Grimm Diaries did show an ordinary Mellifer restraining a Hexenbiest, implying they do. Behavior Mellifers are a communal race who live in small groups ruled by the Mellischwuler with the others acting as her "worker bees." In the Wesen society, they fulfill the role of clarions, sending warning calls within the creature world. Like real bees, Mellifers operate with a "hive mentality" and live in man-made, human sized "hives." They tend to build those "hives" in the attics of houses, where they harvest their own apitoxin (bee venom). They inject the deadly toxin to their enemies using the Mellifer Stinger, a syringe-like device. Under normal circumstance, Mellifers aren't aggressive unless they feel threatened. However, when they do sometimes go after someone with the intent to kill, they use coordinated strategies to disguise their attack. Hexenbiests are their sworn enemies, and Mellifers often kill them on sight. Mellifers also have a tendency to wear yellow or yellow and black patterned clothing, sometimes personalizing some of their belongings as well, such as cell phones, with that coloration. Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4 depicts Mellifers as capable of powered flight, even though they have no wings. Medical The following is an excerpt from "Antidotes": Relationship with Grimms They and the Bauerschwein are the only known Wesen who have, or at least had, a good relationship with Grimms. They are openly friendly with them; it’s been suggested that the two are old allies, and Mellifers take it upon themselves to warn Grimms of threats in the Wesen world. This relationship was possibly severed after Nick allowed the Portland Mellifer queen to die and did not help her when fighting a Hexenbiest, as evidenced by him later being stung by a bee, possibly a sign from the surviving Mellifers of the consequences of what he had done. It is unknown if this extends to all Grimms or just him. However, as they have never appeared again, it was probably just a coincidence. Natural Enemies: Mellifer and Hexenbiest The Mellifer seems to be the only natural predator of the Hexenbiest. A Mellifer attacks the Hexenbiest using a potent apitoxin, which kills the Hexenbiest instantly. The fighting skills of a Hexenbiest are only matched by the Queen Bee herself. Here, a Mellifer cuts out the marked tongue of the Hexenbiest to study the powers and secrets of their kind. A Hexenbiest mark can be found under the tongue in both human and morphed forms. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images MelliferConcept.jpg|Concept art Mellifer hiding.jpg 103-Mellifer arm.png 103 Doug Morphs.png Elliot.png Mellifer Stinger.jpg|A Mellifer Stinger 1x03-cap130.png|Melissa Wincroft, a Mellischwuler, woged. Mellifer.jpg 319-Trubel in the trailer.gif Trivia *The Latin term "Apis mellifera" is the scientific name for the European honey bee. Apis mellifera mellifera is the European dark bee. Mellischwuler is a combination of the Latin mellis honey reference and apparently the word Schwuler, which is German for "gay person" (as in homosexual); the latter is likely a dictionary slip while looking up "queen." *The Latin "mellis" itself is rooted in the Ancient Greek "melas" meaning "black," since the original form was extremely dark. Category:Hexapod Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Latin Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen capable of powered flight Category:Wesen that deliver toxins